


The Alpha Within: Back to the Start

by ChrisVD



Series: The Alpha Within [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVD/pseuds/ChrisVD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Within: Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO TRULY SORRY! I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS! I AM SO SORRY DON'T HATE ME! I've been so busy, and I assumed I posted this.

As the amber sun rises in the dark sky, creating a gradient that can only be described as the beauty of nature; I lay down in my bed. I take in my surroundings. My room has remained the same for the past 17 years. However, there is one aspect that’s changed. Lying next to me is the love of my life, Derek Hale. As I turn to look at him better, he opens his eyes. He blinks a couple times to get the sleep to leave his eyes. He smiles a small, beautiful smile. “Morning,” I say with a small peck to his lips. “Morning, babe.” Did he just call me babe? Oh my god. I might die. “I made you breakfast. Happy Birthday by the way,” I say with a small smile. I sit up and move to get off of the bed. Derek soon does the same. We walk down the stairs hand in hand. Once in the kitchen, Derek looks like a deer in headlights. “What,” I asked, “I’m feeding a werewolf.” I could tell he was surprised by the 32 pancakes, 20 strips of bacon, 2 salad bowls full of scrambled eggs, and 3 cartons of orange juice. I shrugged and sat down. Derek sat across from me.

After eating in near silence, I load the dishwasher and turn it on. Derek moves to get up, but I stop him. “Sit the hell down, Hale.” He looks confused. I don’t ever call him by his last name. Not anymore, at least. He sits down and looks very confused. “You, sir, are not leaving until you open your first gift. There’s more than one, but this one is too significant for you to be opening in front of the pack.” I walk out of the house, and retrieve the gift from my car. When I walk inside I see Derek right where I left him, except now his arms are fidgeting in his lap. This is so unlike him. I’m glad that he’s able to show me his insecurities. That means that he trusts me. I sit down across from him. “So, uh, this gift is handmade. Before you go and assume that it’s some lame ashtray, you need to know a little backstory. When I found out that my mom had cancer,” I struggle to talk, and swallow past the lump in my throat, “When I found out that she had cancer, I made this. It took a while but I finally finished it. The day I went to give it to her, was the day she died. She never even got to see it. That’s why I’m giving it to you. This was made for a loved one. I think she’d understand why I’m giving to you. I love you, and I know you will find good use for this.” I hand him the wrapped gift, and he accepts it with a sad smile. He gently opens it and looks at the chest. He visibly swallows and looks up at me. His eyes are staring into mine as if they’re searching for something. “Th-thank you, Stiles. I really appreciate this. I will protect this chest with my life,” he says as he gets up from the chair. He walks around the table and kneels by my chair. He takes both of my hands in his and looks into my eyes. “I’m really truly sorry for every wrong I’ve ever done towards you. I love you, and I can’t wait to spend my life with you.” I smile. “Come on loser,” I start, “We have to go get ready for the party.”

Once we arrive at the loft, we knock on the door. Scott answers the door and lets us inside. The place looks completely different. It looks a lot like Scott described his date with Kira and Kate Argent. There’s food and some Zedd is playing. In the kitchen Jackson, Lydia, Danny, and Isaac are talking and laughing. By the window Scott, Kira, Liam, and Malia are talking. Parrish and Braeden are making out on the couch. We hang out at the party for three hours. After cake, and gifts, we all depart. Derek and I take the Jeep back to my place.

Derek and I get married that June. It’s actually quite amazing. We adopted a baby Werewolf from somewhere in Minnesota. Her name is Claudia Talia Hale. We moved into a beautiful home a block away from the Police Station. I’m now the Sheriff of Beacon Hills (my father has long since retired). This is my life. This was my story. I’m glad to say that there is more to come, and I’m excited to live it with those I love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small oneshot coming out soon. I wanted to thank everyone who left comments and kudos on each chapter. I really appreciate it.


End file.
